


One head Taller

by locuas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Kissing, Size, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locuas/pseuds/locuas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarya feels there is something bothering Mei</p>
            </blockquote>





	One head Taller

“For you, Polar Bear” Zarya said as she handled a tray with Breakfast to Mei, who was walking to her computer.

 “If you are going to work, take it” she said with a smile.

“Thanks, but I just needed to check something, I don’t expect it is going to take me long”

Aleksandra gave her an unconvinced smile.

“It was only one time” she defended herself

“You sure, Polar Bear?”

“…Maybe two?” Mei rectified.

“Don’t worry, you are just dedicated. That’s why I love you” She said with a smile as Mei resigned and accepted the breakfast.

 Zarya bended down and closed her eyes in front of Mei, smile in her face. But the scientist simply looked at her with an uncomfortable expression.

“Thanks” she said, leaving Zarya hanging, much to her confusion.

“That’s weird” she thought to herself, disapointed that she did not get a ‘thank you kiss’ like always.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Mei had finished working, it was almost midday and she was embarassed that the morning had passed without her noticing.

“Told you it would happen” Zarya teased her in good fun while  on the couch, cleaning her weapon.

“Sorry” she said as she sat next to her. Her head barely reached Zarya’s shoulder.

“It’s okay” she assured her “but I have to go to the store and buy something, want to come?”

“Sure” said Mei.

Zarya smiled and brought her head next to Mei. There were more than a few silent seconds before Mei decided to stand up.

“Okay then, no time to waste”

And, once again, Zarya was left with no Kiss.

* * *

 

As they were walking towards the store, Mei was singing some tune in chinese while Zarya looked at her from above. She couldn’t stop thinking there was something bothering Mei. Usually they kissed at least once each morning, but now it seemed as if Mei was trying to evade kissing her.

<Is there something wrong? Why doesn’t Mei want to be kissed? Does she not love me?> Zarya thought to herself. As soon as those questions appeared inside her head, Zarya started to feel guilty

<Stupid> she called herself <People don’t always feel like kissing. If she doesn’t want to, it just means she doesn’t want to. Keep thinking like that and she will stop loving you for real>

Then, all of the sudden, Mei called for a stop.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Come here” Mei said, as she started to run towards some nearby stairway.

“Polar Bear?” Zarya called Mei by her nickname as she followed her, but as soon as they approached the stairway, Mei told her to stop.

“Hold on a second” she said, checking that the steps made her a head taller than Zarya.

“Polar Bear? What are you do…”

And then Mei surprised Zarya by kissing her in the mouth. Because Zarya was so tall, she usually had to bend down to allow Mei to reach her lips. This time, for once, Zarya was standing tall and it was Mei the one kissing her from above.

“What was that for?” Zarya asked, confused by the sudden Kiss.

“To be honest, I have been a Little self-conscious about the size difference and I have been wondering  how it would be like to Kiss someone from above” Mei’s face became red like a tomato.

Zarya looked her for a while before speaking again.

“So?”

“so what?”

“How was it?” she asked with a smile in her face

“It was… nice actually”

“Yes, it really is” she agreed, before giving Mei another Kiss.

 


End file.
